


Once so innocent smile

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accident, Crowley is not a good father let’s face it, Crowley regrets it though, Feelings, No one really dies, but someone turns into a vampire, emotional h/c, mentions of character death (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: Crowley has an unexpected run-in with someone from his past.Request: Crowley & daughter!reader: Crowley found his daughter is a vampire, he thought she was dead years ago. She hates him, but he tries to be nice with her even if it's in a twisted way.





	Once so innocent smile

Title: Once so innocent smile  
Character: Crowley x daughter!Reader  
Word Count: ~1.6k  
Warnings: emotional h/c, mentions of character death (kinda), no one really dies, but someone turns into a vampire, car accident, Crowley is not a good father let’s face it, Crowley regrets it though, feelings  
Summary: Crowley has an unexpected run-in with someone from his past.  
Request: Crowley & daughter!reader: Crowley found his daughter is a vampire, he thought she was dead years ago. She hates him, but he tries to be nice with her even if it's in a twisted way.  
…  
Seeing her again felt surreal, even for him and he had seen many unbelievable things over the past centuries. Crowley looked at the young woman, carelessly leaning against the bar of some no name American bar. He could see her (y/h/c) colour hair frame her smiling face and was immediately met with memories of brushing them before sleep.  
She had once been so vulnerable, fragile in a way only a human could possibly be. She used to be so sensitive, tears turning her beautiful, large baby eyes watery and yet she had the biggest heart he ever saw in anyone. She loved him so effortlessly, like it was nothing. Of course she hadn’t known what he was, not for a long time, but he knew he wasn’t the father she deserved yet she hadn’t cared.  
Whenever he came to one of his rather sporadic visits she threw her young arms around his neck so he was forced to pick her up. A happy smile spread across her face and some days he swore that child could light up an entire room just by smiling. Her mother often frowned at her enthusiasm. He knew she would have preferred it if he stayed away all together instead of giving his daughter new hope that he’d stay just a little longer on his next visit.  
To be fair he himself never quite knew why he went back for a woman he spent a single night with and who ended up carrying his very human child. At first it had been curiosity that much he remembered, a demon human half-bread certainly didn’t happen often. But soon that curiosity vanished when his daughter turned out to be nothing like him – In all the best ways, he had to admit later. Still she was his and something about her smile made him go back every once in a while just to see it.  
It felt like such a long time ago and for a human it probably was. But for the king of hell it was only three short decades since that smiling little girl arrived and in her very own innocent way brightened his world. A brightness he never admitted aloud, but deep down he knew it touched him and made him feel things way before the Winchesters had him high on human blood. His little girl was a princess not only by blood but with her pure heart.  
She had been about twenty two or maybe five when the accident happened. Crowley had never been good with remembering her age or birthdays though he tried. Time simply passed different for his kind. He also didn’t hear about losing her till he showed up at her place out of the blue and the new people told him about the frozen road, her red car with the rusty breaks and a single tree. His world had shattered then. All the things her smile had made right for him broke apart again. She was beautiful with a smile that could make the king of hell feel protective and loved, and he lost her just like that.  
Humans are so fragile, he realised then, in a way it never occurred to him before. Before the weakness of “God’s greatest creation” had been an exploitable fact. Now he suddenly saw it in a way that wasn’t trying to gain the most out of this fact. He usually jumped at any weakness he found in anyone, while trying to hide all of his if he couldn’t get rid of them all together. Maybe that was another reason he only sporadically visited. His daughter deserved better than being a bargaining chip. She definitely deserved better than him for a father – As another first that realisation got to him for the first time that night.  
His eyes were still glued to the woman at the bar. She looked just like he remembered her. Physically at least. Something was different however. The aura of beautiful innocence he loved most about his daughter was gone. She changed, changed in the one way he prayed she never would.  
Finally her eyes met his, she must have caught him staring. The beautiful (y/e/c) orbs widened in surprise and something ugly flashed over her face. A mad spark filled her eyes and her lips twisted as if his mere presence left a sour taste in her mouth. Seeing her reaction almost hurt him physically. Almost. As king of hell he was more composed than that though. He wouldn’t be where he was today if the slightest bit of irritation at a situation immediately showed on his face. He was better at playing games than that.  
Was this a game though? It had to be. Although the woman at the bar looked awfully like you, it couldn’t be. You died in a terrible accident, your soul out of his reach forever. Same as the beautiful smile that lighted even the darkest days. Whoever was looking at him from over there right now wasn’t his sweet child, there was no way.  
He was about to turn around and simply leave. Every instinct in him told him to. Although no one should know about you, this could still be a trap. A king had enemies, the king of hell more so than others. Despite his instincts something inside him screamed to go over there however. Talk to you, see what this was about. And maybe even see you smile one more time, a part buried deep inside him admitted quietly, see someone smile at the sight of a twisted demon. He hadn’t realised how much he missed that, missed you.  
And so he walked over to where you were standing, your expression still filled with stormy fury.  
"Dad" Your voice sounded thin, strained not with the happy emotions of a surprising reunion but with not so subtly buried anger.  
"So it is you" Crowley replied, carefully shifting into his demon king mask, covering every little thing he might feel in sarcasm "Allegedly"  
"It's me alright" The woman replied coldly "Not that you had any way of being sure. You don't even know me."  
"I used to know a young woman who radiate kindness and had the brightest smile"  
"That woman is dead" You spat, a new fire in your voice "She died alone in a cold car on a road to nowhere."  
"Then who is standing before me now?" Amusement was playing on his face. Crowley knew it was even though he didn't feel amused. Your eyes were so hard and cold, filled with anger and so brutally unforgiving. However something inside him still knew it was his little smiling girl standing before him. He just knew.  
"I don't have a name anymore these days" You said "I don't stay long enough to need one."  
"Now you're being dramatic, sweetheart"  
"Don't call me that" A little more and you would have flashed your teeth like an angry animal. Though even the short glimpse was enough for Crowley. Your wound-up anger let him see the usually hidden teeth well enough.  
"A vampire really?" Again he let his surprise take cover behind mocking sarcasm "And I so hoped you skipped the rebellious punk teen phase."  
"What would you even know about my teen phases?" You kept snapping, his unfazed manner only fuelling your anger more "You were hardly around at all."  
And mostly not when I needed you. He heard your unspoken words loud and clear, even without you actually voicing them or even specifically thinking them. He heard you. And a very new emotion filled him. One he hadn't felt so deep in forever. Regret.  
Could he really have changed what happened to you that night on the road? Would it have taken him as little as he assumed now to save your human life? Did he pass the one chance to be the good guy in the life of someone who deserved all the goodness this pitiful world had to offer?  
“I was around” His words sounded hollow even to his own ears. He knew he could have made more of an effort, but then again he was surprised with himself for how much he had even tried. Could he really given it more? Should he have?  
“Keep telling yourself, dad” You shrugged and pushed away from the bar. This small run in had soured your mood and you didn’t even feel like picking up an easy dinner anymore. With no appetite left you pushed past him, your shoulder shoving hard into his.  
Whatever. You didn’t care. The night your human soul died as a vampire pried his teeth into a defenceless dying girl was also the night your father died for you. He was the king of hell as you learned when said vampire tried to use you as a bargaining chip at the next crossroad. He would have been able to save you, to find you in time and help if had cared enough. But he didn’t. He didn’t care all your life and now it was your turn to be done caring.  
Some people found peace in dying, you found yours in living on and finally not waiting anymore for a man who would never be the father your once so innocent self desperately needed to believe she could have.


End file.
